1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a driving circuit of a liquid crystal display device and a method for driving the same, which are capable of reducing manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display device and reducing a luminance deviation so as to improve image quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A general liquid crystal display device displays an image by adjusting light transmission of liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel in which pixel areas are arranged in a matrix, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit for irradiating light so as to display an image on the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge backlight unit and a direct backlight unit according to the position of a fluorescent lamp. Here, the direct backlight unit is mainly used in a medium-sized or large-sized liquid crystal display device, such as a television receiver, and generates light using a plurality of LEDs or fluorescent lamps. In the LED backlight unit, an emission area is divided into a plurality of division areas and luminance values of the division areas can be controlled.
However, in a conventional liquid crystal display device, manufacturing cost is increased due to respective photosensors mounted in the division areas and a luminance deviation between the division areas is generated so as to deteriorate image quality. In other words, in the conventional liquid crystal display device, the photosensors should be respectively included in the division areas. The luminance of a specific area deteriorates by a temperature deviation between the division areas, a driving voltage deviation and an emission time deviation between the LEDs, thereby generating display unevenness.